Episode 622 (22nd January 1991)
Plot Disa cannot find Diane or Mark in the flat. They have both returned to their homes. Frank wants to know where he stands with Diane, while Arthur tells Mark to make his mind up where he wants to be. Etta tells Clyde to invite the Fowlers over for a meal. Mark visits Diane at the B&B; Frank makes Diane get rid of him before he loses his temper with him. Sharon asks Grant to meet her in The Vic at lunchtime. Kathy is given flowers as well as a letter. The flowers are from Eddie, he asks her out for a meal, but is furious when she tells him she cannot as she has to attend other matters. Frank visits Arthur to talk to him about Mark. Tensions rise at No.45 as Frank accuses Mark of sleeping with Diane. Mark reads the AIDS leaflets. Disa wants to know who Dot received the money from, but Dot continues to keep it a secret. John brings a woman named Eibhlin to The Vic. Mark tells Diane they are going to the hospital for him to be retested for HIV, as he is not displaying any symptoms described in the AIDS leaflet so cannot have the virus. Eddie meets Eibhlin and likes the look of her. Kathy dresses up for an important meeting. Sharon is stood up by Grant. The doctor takes more blood from Mark, but reminds him the tests are almost completely accurate. Mark asks how long the results will be and gets frustrated when he learns he has to wait for three weeks for them. He drives off on his motorbike and gives Diane money for a taxi back. Kathy meets with Mrs. Collins, a Samaritans worker, to talk about rejoining. The meeting goes well and Kathy is thrilled. She heads to The Vic to tell Eddie the good news but quickly leaves after catching him kissing Eibhlin. Mark returns to the flat. Diane tells him she was worried. He tells her if he crashed he would have died quicker. Disa overhears their conversation. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Frank - Mike Reid *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Grant - Ross Kemp *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited; Voice-only) Guest cast *Disa - Jane Graveson *Dr. Bryant - Alyson Spiro *Mrs. Collins - Shirley Cain *John - Paddy Joyce *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and cellar *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Walford General Hospital - Consultation room and car park *Samaritans office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark is convinced that the original test which diagnosed him HIV positive was incorrect and sets out with Diane to prove it. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,390,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes